One Day At A Time
by romantic ideal
Summary: Set post war. Predominantly focused on Anne and Gilbert, but gives an insight into how their children flourished with their lives and relationships...Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**These wonderful characters belong to LM Montgomery - how their lives may pan out belongs partly to me...**

The summer of 1920 was a glorious one at Ingleside filled with the joy and laughter that had been amiss during the long and turbulent war years. Always there would be a deep feeling of loss within, that a dear friend, brother and son would never return, but the inhabitants of the big house in Glen St Mary slowly accepted this, and were learning to live life to the fullest again. Rilla and Ken had been married for almost a year, Jem and Faith a few months later and now Anne Blythe sat in her kitchen with Susan Baker planning her third wedding in a year.

"Oh Susan," she sighed, "I can't believe how quickly time passes. It only seems like yesterday when all the children were running about in Rainbow Valley."

"You said that when Rilla got married, and then when Jem did, Mrs Dr Dear." Susan replied patiently as she picked over the fruit for the wedding cake.

"I know, but I've never been good with change - ask the doctor - and with Nan getting married next week, thats another one of my children 'flying the nest'. I've only Di and Shirley left, and even then only at weekends and vacations. What _will_ we do with ourselves, Susan?"

"We will find plenty to occupy us, Mrs Dr Dear. There will be a new addition to the family don't forget, and we have the visits of Mrs Wright and Mrs Reverend Blake to look forward to."

Anne smiled, Susan could never let her wallow in self pity, and she really was looking forward to Diana and her family's arrival in a few days in time for Nan's wedding. Anne left Susan with the preparations and wandered out into the garden. Her thoughts turned to Diana, who had her own troubles at the moment. Jack, her youngest son, had been badly injured during the war and even though he was home, didn't seem to be dealing with things very well. Diana hoped a trip to Ingleside with her and Fred might improve his mood. Annes thoughts were interupted when she saw the figure of _her_ Diana sitting on the bench by the big birch tree that occupied the corner of the garden. She made her way over and sat down beside her.

"Hello darling." Anne said. "What are you doing sitting here on your own?"

"Just thinking." Diana replied.

Anne said nothing, waiting for her daughter to confide in her. After a brief silence Diana spoke.

"Mum, do you think there is something wrong with me?"

"Whatever do you mean Diana? How is there something wrong with you? Do you not feel well?"

"No. I feel fine. Its just that...well..." Diana looked at her mother as tears welled up in her green eyes, "Oh you wouldn't understand. When you were my age you were married and had _scores_ of proposals before that. Nan's getting married, Faith and Jem are, and even my baby sister has found love. I can't. No one seems to want me, I've never even been...kissed." Diana blushed slightly at this statement, but Anne's face remained impassive. "I think I'm destined to be an old maid.." she hiccuped slightly between sobs and laughter, "maybe I should talk to Susan about it."

"Diana," Anne said, drawing her beloved daughter close to her, "Out of all my children you are the most sensible, the most caring, the most..."

"Oh that makes me sound very _exciting_! Why couldn't I have been the most _beautiful_, or the most _imaginative_ or the most _mysterious_, something good." Diana interupted bitterly.

"Because dearest daughter, you are your fathers child. And all the reasons I love him so much are the reasons that someday, some very, very lucky man will love you. Don't waste your youth searching for love. It will find you. Your brother and sisters may have been fortunate enough to find their true love when they were young, but that doesn't mean that it will be any better than when you find it. Enjoy what you have, and make the most of what life gives you, because as we know sometimes it ends too quickly." Anne finished, thinking of her dear Walter and Joyce, whose lives had been tragetically short.

Diana too, thought of Walter, the closest of her siblings. Oh if only he were here now she wouldn't feel so lonely. Nan had Jerry, Jem had Faith and Rilla had Ken. Shirley was at Redmond most of the year. Diana didn't even have a close friend.

"Mum," she said, wiping away her tears, and hugging her mother, "I think I want to stay at home next year. Maybe I could teach in the Glen school. I've been away long enough."

"You have darling. And nothing would make your father and I happier than to have you here with us."

* * *

><p>Diana Wright and family arrived the following Thursday. Diana, although somewhat stouter, and not as black of the tresses, was still the same person that promised that no other friend would be dearer to her than Anne, all that time ago down by the Dryad's Bubble in Avonlea. Theirs was the type of friendship that years and miles could not diminish.<p>

"Anne!" shrieked Diana, jumping out of the car before Jack, who was driving, even had time to stop it. "Oh Anne, I couldn't wait to see you again. Its been so long."

"We were here for Rilla's wedding and then Jem's. Its hardly been that long." Fred Wright said dryly, getting out to join his wife.

"But it seems like forever." said Diana, playfully whacking him with her bag. "You must be swamped with the preparations."

"Not really," laughed Anne, "we've had plenty of practice this past year. Jack Wright," she called over to the tall, shy looking man getting out of the car, "Come over here and give your old Auntie Anne a hug!"

"You could never be described as old, Auntie Anne." Jack said, complying with the order.

"You are getting taller and taller." Anne said, holding him close. She had always been close to Jack, with him being similar in age to her own children. It was then she noticed the mark on his face. A brutal burn mark, running down the left side of his face and neck. Diana had told her about the injuries Jack sustained during the war, the burns ran right down his shoulders and back, but this was the first time Anne had seen him since. Jack hid himself away for a long time, and it had taken a lot of persuasion on Diana's part to get him to come to this wedding. Anne kissed him on his cheek, and Jack, whose demenour had been tense, visibly relaxed and hugged her tighter.

"Come on in." Anne said, "I've tea ready, you must be ready for it after that long drive. No, no, leave the bags Fred. Shirley..." she called, "Come and bring in the bags for Uncle Fred." she finished at Shirleys response.

The kitchen was warm and homely with the aroma of fresh tea and cakes in the air.

"Susan!" Diana exclaimed, rushing forward to hug the old woman sitting by the range knitting. "No, don't get up. Its lovely to see you again."

"Don't get up! I sit here from morning to night doing nothing, the doctor and Mrs Dr see to that. I can pour a cup of tea still, you know!" Susan was very frustrated with her current circumstances, the doctor having ordered that she do as little as possible due to her weak heart.

Diana laughed and sat down at the table beside Fred and Jack.

They drank the tea and chatted amicably about the forthcoming nuptuals until Gilbert and Jem came in, having been out on a case together.

"Jack, you came!" Jem said, excitedly, racing over and shaking his old friend by the hand. Jem had spent a lot of time with Aunt Marilla in Avonlea when he was young, and he and Jack had been best friends; Jack was like another brother to him.

"Jem. How are you? And Faith? Sorry I didn't get to your wedding - the farm and...all."

Jem nodded understandingly. "Don't worry about it, your here now. Why don't you come with me now and meet Faith, she should be at home."

"Would it be okay if we did that another time? I think I'd like to take a walk in Rainbow Valley, see if its changed much since we were young." Jack stood up and looked around the occupants of the kichen. He knew he was being rude, but he'd seen enough people today.

"Do you want company?" Jem asked.

"No. You go and see that lovely wife of yours. I'll see you tomorrow." Jack replied, leaving.

* * *

><p>"That boy is clearly depressed." said Gilbert to Anne that night, as they got ready for bed.<p>

"Hmm. I know. Diana's at her wits end. He will hardly leave the farm. Fred says to leave him alone and it will sort itself out, but Diana says it's getting worse."

"And it will only get worse if he's not treated." Gilbert said, crawling in beside Anne and wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled closer. "I've seen a lot of this in the past few years. Soldiers returning home and trying to come to terms with horrific injuries. Its not the physical scars that are hard to treat, its the mental ones.

"We must try and do something." Anne said, her voice heavy with sleep.

"We will." whispered Gilbert, for he too was fond of Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Wright sighed as the bridal party glided down the aisle past where he sat with his mother and father. Nan made a stunning bride, her face aglow with happiness, her eyes shining with love, but Jack's gaze was drawn to the bridesmaid, Diana Blythe. She had been named after _his_ mother, but she had the eyes, hair, colouring and stature of _her_ mother. She was, he observed, quite beautiful.

Diana was oblivious to Jacks scrutiny, she was busy concentrating on not falling over in the ridiculously high uncomfortable shoes Nan insisted she wore.

The ceremony itself was all that it should have been, the love between Nan and Jerry was evident and would have brought tears to even those with the hardest of hearts. Diana had a soft heart, and her tears were flowing freely as the reception began. She hurried upstairs to compose herself but on the stairs bumped into Jack, literally.

"Sorry." she sobbed.

"Hey, it's okay. Why are you crying?" Jack soothed, handing over his handkerchief.

Diana sniffed, blew her nose and looked at him with bright red puffy eyes. "It was just so lovely...and sad and now Nan's... not a... Blythe any... more..." she wailed, running past Jack into her bedroom and firmly shutting the door behind her. Jack shrugged, he had no time for over emotional, highly strung females, no matter how pretty they were, although Diana had never struck him as that type before...

Jack wandered outside to where the celebrations were in full flow, with dancing and laughter and a delicious feast to behold. '_Too many people' _he thought ruefully, finding a sheltered spot in the corner to sit and watch. Mum and dad were attempting to dance - he chuckled at this sight, mum would have sore feet tonight! - Rilla was obviously trying to find a comfortable position to sit in, without much luck - Uncle Gilbert was talking intently to some people, but Jack noticed how his gaze was always darting over to where Aunt Anne was sitting with Mrs Bryant and Susan.

_Oh to have love like that..._thought Jack sadly. He had thought he had once, with Janey Sloane, before the war. When he came home she had been so repulsed by him, his scars, she told him she couldn't marry him, and three months later she walked down the aisle with Barney Pye, who'd never even fought for his country. Still, it musn't have been the real thing, his mother had said, or no matter what he looked like she would have still cared, but even those words of wisdom were of precious little comfort.

Over at the far side of the garden Jack could see Jem and Shirley standing talking to, what he assumed to be Jem's wife, since she was holding his hand, Rilla's husband Ken, who he had met the previous night, and a shy looking, dark haired girl, whom he couldn't place at all. Really he should go over to them and be sociable, but he wasn't in the mood for company...The decision was taken out of his hands when the group approached him.

"Jack." Jem called, "Meet Faith, my wife." The pride in his voice was evident, and Jack could see why... "Ken, you've met," Jem continued, "and this is Faith's sister Una Meredith." Jack shook the hand that was offered to him, Una Meredith was not the beauty her sister was, but there was something intriguing in her eyes and smile.

"Where's Di at?" Shirley enquired, sauntering over, hands in his pockets.

"I saw her go upstairs earlier." Jack replied.

"Hmm. Wonder if she's okay. Nan getting married - they are twins after all. Must be tough for her." Shirley was surprisingly insightful when he wanted to be.

"Ask her." said Jem. "Here she comes now."

"Hello Diana." they all chorused. Diana's eyes were still a little bloodshot, but not so much that anyone other than Jack noticed. She looked at him, wondering if he'd told them that she'd been crying.

"Have you seen Nan?" Faith asked. "She and Jerry are about to leave."

"No. I must go and find her." Diana rushed off. Jem took Faith to meet Diana and Fred and Ken wandered off to find Rilla leaving Jack alone with Una.

"Are you visiting for long?" Una asked him after an awkward silence.

"No, we'll probably leave after tomorrow. The farm can't run itself." Jack replied. He was bored. How come he got stuck with this girl. She kept staring at him with those intense eyes. How could he escape without being too rude...Jack noticed Diana coming out of the door.

"Diana." He called. Diana turned her head at the sound of her name. "Excuse me a minute." Jack said to Una, walking over to where Diana stood. "I have to talk to Diana about something."

He practically broke into a run to get away.

"Jack." said Diana. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to check you were okay - after earlier."

"Oh that was just me being silly and sentimental. Don't worry, I'm not often given to bouts of it."

"Did Nan and Jerry get away alright?" Jack asked, desperate to maintain conversation so he wouldn't be accosted by Una, who was patiently waiting for him to return.

"Yes." Diana sighed. "And most of the guests seem to be leaving too. I suppose I should find mother and see if she needs help with the clearing up. You go back and talk to Una."

"Can't I come with you?" Jack asked, half pleadingly.

"Why?" Diana said, with a smile. "Do you not like her?"

"She seems like a very nice person." Jack the diplomat said. "It's just...she's...a little..." He paused, searching for the right word. Una was a good friend of the Blythes, he didn't want to insult her.

"I know what you mean." Diana said. "She used to moon something rotten over Walter. She thought we didn't notice, but she didn't hide it very well."

"What is it with you Blythes and Merediths? I suppose their brother, Carl is it?"

Diana nodded.

"I suppose he is after you?" said Jack, not knowing why that thought bothered him, but it did.

Diana laughed. "No, I think Carl has his eye on someone much prettier - Ken's sister Persis."

"I don't know her, but I'd hardly think she could be prettier than you!" _Where did that come from..._thought Jack.

Diana blushed, pleased with the unexpected compliment. "Come on," she said, "let's go see what we need to do."

They walked into the house followed in close attendance by Una.

"She's taken quite a shine to you." Diana whispered mischeviously, nodding over at Una, who was watching Jack from a distance.

"Too bad she's not my type." Jack said bluntly.

"Oh? You have a...type?" Diana asked. She had heard rumours of him being engaged before the war but nothing since.

"Not for a long time, but it never was, and never will be, the puppy dog type."

"Don't be cruel." Diana, sensitive as ever, rebuked.

"Sorry. Stop teasing then."

* * *

><p>Later that night Jack lay in bed, unable to sleep. Since returning home from the war he had often found sleep eluded him, usually his mind was haunted by the horrors he had endured in the trenches and by succumbing to slumber the nightmare memories became more vivid - not tonight. Everytime he closed his eyes all he could picture was a vivacious red head, with bewitching green eyes and a smile that could melt his heart faster than the flames of the fire that had melted his flesh. <em>Stop it! <em>he chided himself._ She's just Diana, Jem's little sister..._ Jack fell asleep eventually, dreaming of her. In the light of the morning he laughed to himself - foolish dreams meant nothing. The sooner he got back to Avonlea and reality the better!


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast Jack went ouside for a cigarette, a filthy habit he had picked up in the trenches, and one that his mother and father totally disapproved of, so it was best to keep it out of sight. He leant against the gable and inhaled deeply, allowing the thick smoke to fill his lungs. With a contented sigh he blew rings into the air, watching as they spiralled up into the blue sky.

"Caught you!" Jack jumped at the voice behind him. Diana stood, giggling.

"Give a person a heart attack, why don't you!" Jack said crossly, annoyed that Diana had seen him smoking.

"I'm going down to the manse for mum. Want to walk with me? Una will be there." she said, green eyes twinkling.

Jack allowed himself a smile. Diana was teasing again.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of Rainbow Valley. His flesh tingled from where she touched him, and his heart beat a decibel louder, but he couldn't fathom why.

Diana was good company, chatting away about trivial things, but never boring him. He could listen to her sweet voice forever. Too quickly, for Jack, they reached the manse. Diana gave Rosemary Meredith the glasses that had been borrowed for the wedding, and then enquired whether Una was home.

"I'm afraid not." Rosemary said to Diana, but looked at Jack inquisitively.

"Thats okay. We'll see her later on. Tell her we called please." Diana said cordially, bidding the lady of the house farewell and, taking Jacks arm again, heading back towards Ingleside.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked Jack.

"Shall we sit here for a bit?" he asked, motioning towards a sheltered spot below the White Lady.

"This was Walter's favourite place." Diana said after a while.

"You must miss him."

"It gets easier. At first it was like a part of me was missing, an void that nothing could fill...I thought I could never laugh again, or appreciate all the beautiful things in the world - Walter loved beauty." she sighed.

"Walter was lucky. It would have been better to die in the war than to be left a shadow of who you were before."

"Thats an awful thing to say." she cried. "Think of all the people you would have left behind heartbroken."

"Who, Janey?" he asked bitterly. "She'd have prefered me dead, at least she wouldn't have had to deal with - this."

Diana looked at the scars he pointed to.

"Jack," she said tenderly, stroking his cheek. "If she couldn't cope with this, she's not worth it." He closed his eyes to savour her touch, cool and healing against his skin.

"Could you have coped?"

"Yes. I would have thanked God every minute for sending you back safe, like Nan did for Gerry, and Faith did for Jem, and like all those thousands of other women did for their men. Yes, I could have coped, if I had someone like you to cope for." Diana said, passionately.

They were standing close now, so close Diana could feel his breath on her lips. She closed her eyes willing him to move an inch closer...

"Jack! Diana!"

They jumped guiltily apart as Una approached.

"Rosemary said you were looking for me." Una said, smiling shyly at Jack.

"No, we were down on an errand and we asked were you there." Diana answered, sharply, resenting Una for her intrusion.

"Oh, I thought she meant you wanted to see me now.." Una faltered at Diana's tone.

"Sorry for the confusion." Jack said abruptly, frustrated also.

Una looked at them puzzled at their attitude. Diana immediately felt bad at their treatment of her.

"Sorry Una. Why don't you come home with us for lunch?"

"Okay." Una said eagerly. Jack rolled his eyes, of course she would say yes!

Once back at Ingleside, Jack ate lunch with them and then excused himself, leaving Diana and Una with his mother and Auntie Anne. He went upsairs to pack his case in readiness for their departure tomorrow, but he could get nothing done. Sighing, he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. All he could picture was that moment with Diana in Rainbow Valley. '_Damn Una!'_ he thought bitterly. He had been so close to touching Diana, kissing her. How he longed to...he hadn't realised how much...

* * *

><p>He woke up at the sound of his name.<p>

"W-What?" he asked groggily of his mother who stood at the door.

"I asked if you were alright." Diana Wright asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes. I'm fine. What time is it?" he looked at his wrist watch. "Half past five, why did no one waken me?" he exclaimed.

"We thought you could do with the rest." his mum replied. "Anne and Gilbert are taking us to the Fords for the evening. Do you want to join us or stay here?"

"I'll stay here. Don't fancy company much. Is Diana going?"

"No, she's staying with Susan, so you won't be on your own."

"Is Una still here?"

His mother smiled a knowing smile. "No, she left a little while ago."

_Thank God!_ Jack thought flinging his head back onto the pillow, a gesture which his mother misunderstood.

Later, Jack made his way downstairs. Diana was in the kitchen pouring tea into three cups.

"Oh hi." she said. "I was going to bring this up to you, but now your here sit down while I take Susan a cup. She's resting in bed." Diana explained.

Jack sat down and waited for Diana to come back. He helped himself to a plum puff from the platter on the table. He was nearly finished his second one - they were very good! - when Diana breezed back in.

"Did Una stay long?" he asked.

"No. She seemed impatient to leave after you - ahem - retired." Diana chuckled.

"Yes, well, I think I'll go and finish the packing I never started." Jack said. "Thanks for the tea."

Diana stared at his retreating back, he obviously was glad that Una had interupted before they had made a terrible mistake and kissed!

Diana cleared the dishes away, feeling lonesome she decided to go to her room and read the latest _Bernard Montague_ novel she had been itching to start.

The pages were a blur, nothing made any sense - all she could see was Jack - why was he avoiding her, was she that repulsive? She thought they had a connection, something she had never felt before...likelyhood was he still loved Janey Sloane...

"Can I come in?" Jack stood in her doorway.

"Yes."

He walked over and sat down beside her on the bed. "I don't know whats wrong with me." he said, his head bowed. "I - I can't stop thinking about you." he continued, still unable to look at her.

Diana was stunned into silence. No one had ever said anything like this before - she didn't know how to respond. When Jack finally found the courage to lift his head Diana was staring intently at him, her green eyes sparkling with tears.

"Oh Diana, don't cry, I'm sorry, forget I said anything...we'll go back to how we were before."

"I don't want to...forget what you said." she said timidly.

Jack leaned forwards and kissed her, the briefest of touches, his lips merely brushing hers, but that was enough to ignite the flames of passion that had been simmering between them since Nan's wedding. Soon they were engaged in a passionate embrase which deepened, as in a frenzy they tried to break free from the restraints of their clothing, flinging the offending items untill finally they were heading towards the most intimate of acts...

At the crucial moment Jack murmurred "Are you sure?" against her lips. Diana answered with a kiss, never more sure of anything in her life...


	4. Chapter 4

Diana's eyes shot open. She turned her head to face him. It wasn't a dream. Jack was lying asleep beside her. It had happened. He was really there. Gingerly she reached out to touch him, stroking his arm with her fingertips. Lazily he opened his eyes and smiled at her - she shyly returned the smile. Jack leaned towards her and kissed her gently.

"Okay?" he asked.

Diana nodded.

"Come here." he said, opening his arms, inviting her to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled closer, burying her head in his shoulder, inhaling the manly scent. They lay entwined, Diana thinking that at last she had experienced true contentment - nothing could spoil this moment...

Jack was dozing. It was Diana who heard the sound of a car approaching and the crunch of the tyres on the stones. She sat bolt upright, heard the bang of the doors, the voice of her father and the laughter of her mother and Aunt Diana.

_No...No...No! _She cried to herself.

"Jack! Wake up!" She pleaded, shaking him whilst jumping out of the bed at the same time.

"W - what's wrong?" Jack asked grogily, rubbing his eyes.

"Our parents are back! Get up! They can't find us - like this!" she hissed, desperately trying to cover herself.

Jack leapt out and frantically began gathering his clothes that had been so wantonly discarded.

"I'll talk to your father, Diana. We'll be married before the month's out." were his parting words, as naked, with his arms full of clothing he ran to the safety of his own room.

Diana sat on her bed, now dressed in her nightgown, trying to digest what he had said. She had never thought of marriage...well obviously she hadn't been thinking at all...but the consequences of their actions...it might be their only option.

With a groan she flung herself onto the bed and buried her face in the pillows, unsure whether to laugh or cry...

"Diana." her mothers voice echoed through the door, accompanied by a knock. The door opened. "You're in bed!" Anne was shocked, it was still early yet. Diana sat up, and noticing her flushed and ruffled appearance, Anne grew concerned. "Are you unwell? Shall I fetch your father? Gil..." she started to call.

"NO!" Diana said sharply. "I mean, no mum, don't bother Dad. Its just...you know.."

Anne nodded in understanding. "I'll fetch a hot water bottle for you," she said kindly, going over to smooth the rumpled covers. "Is there any thing else..." she stooped to pick up Diana's blouse from the floor.

"OH!" Anne exclaimed suddenly, clamping her hands over her mouth. Diana looked over to see what had startled her mum, there on the floor, beside her blouse, was Jack's shirt! Anne looked from Diana to the shirt and back again. Diana burned with shame and her stomach churned with fear, but Anne said not a word, she simply walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity, during which Diana sat just staring into space silent tears falling, Jack knocked the door lightly. "Diana..." he whispered.<p>

She opened the door.

"I'm going to see you dad now." he said. Then seeing her tear stained faced he grabbed hold of her hand, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Mother knows...what we've...done." she said, in a voice barely audible.

"No! What did she say? What's she going to do? Will she tell?" so many thoughts were rushing through Jacks head.

"I honestly don't know. She never said anything. Oh Jack!" Diana cried, as he reached out to her. He hugged her tightly against his chest as she wept.

"Come on now sweetheart," he said against her hair, "It's going to be okay. I'll sort it out. Do you want to get married?" he asked, half afraid of her answer.

"Yes." she mumbled.

"Then we shall. I love you, you know."

Diana just nodded. Did he love her, or was he just rectifying his mistake...no _their_ mistake.

With a kiss he left her, walking down the stairs feeling more terrified than when he faced enemy gunfire.

His mother and father were in the kitchen with Anne. As he walked in he could feel the black looks being shot at him from his Aunt.

"Hello, darling." his mother said.

_'Well she hasn't told them - yet_.' he thought

"W - where's Uncle Gilbert?" he asked, hesitantly.

"In his study doing paperwork." Anne said sharply.

Diana looked at Anne, puzzled at her abrupt attitude. This annoyed Anne even more. _'If you only knew what your son has done!'_ she thought bitterly.

Jack went to find his Uncle, praying desperately that he would agree to let them get married. If not, well then they really were 'up the creek without the proverbial paddle.'

"Come in." Gilbert commanded at the sound of the knock. "Ah Jack. How's things? You're looking very serious, anything I can help with?"

_'This is awful,'_ Jack thought, Uncle Gilbert was always so cheerful, he'd never seen him angry. _'What's he like angry? I might find out now!'_

"Um...well..." Jack started to speak. "I wanted...to ask if I could marry Diana." he finished in a rush.

Gilbert slowly set down his pen and removed his glasses, setting them on the desk.

"Does Diana know about this?" he asked.

Jack nodded.

"I wasn't aware," Gilbert continued, "that there was anything between you." He searched his brain...Anne hadn't said anything.

"No, well, yes. It happened recently, since Nan's wedding." Jack faultered, this was harder than he'd imagined.

"Two days ago? And yet we're discussing marriage?" Gilbert shook his head.

"I love her, Sir. We don't want to waste any more time." Jack was getting frustrated.

"Does Diana love you?"

"I believe so."

"I like you Jack," Gilbert was saying, "You're like family to us, but Diana is very special to me, I'm not going to marry her off to just anybody - you understand?"

Jack nodded.

"I think the best course of action is to talk this over with Diana and Anne. Then you can have my answer." Gilbert stood up, indicating that Jack should leave.

* * *

><p>"Diana, your father wants to talk to us." Anne said, entering Diana's bedroom. Diana stood up and put her dressing gown on, following her mother downstairs. Even from the back, Diana could feel the disappointment in Anne's demenour.<p>

They walked into the study where Gilbert was. Anne sat down on a chair beside him. Diana stood in front of the desk.

"Diana, Jack has been to see me."

Diana nodded at her father.

"So what he says is true. You have become close?"

Diana nodded again.

"Did you know this Anne?" he addressed his wife.

"I...suspected something." Anne said. Gilbert smiled at her, such an intuitave woman, a good mother.

"Do you wish to get married, Diana?"

"Y - yes dad." Diana said quietly.

"Well, I have no objection in principal. But lets not rush things, you poor mother is all weddinged out and I'll have to save hard for another one!" he joked.

"B - but...we were thinking the end of the month." Diana started, looking to her mum.

" That soon! Out of the question." Gilbert was adamant.

"We'll discuss it." Anne said to Diana. "Go and find Jack and tell him we agree." Anne stood up and kissed her daughter. "Go on." she urged. "I'll talk to your dad." she whispered in her ear.

Gilbert also hugged Diana saying "My little girl, my last little girl."

Diana went to find Jack to tell him the good...bad?... news.

* * *

><p>"Well that's a turn up for the books Anne-girl." Gilbert chuckled. "Another wedding next year, perhaps."<p>

"Or sooner." Anne said.

"No need for them to rush things. They're young yet. Whole lives ahead of them." Gilbert leaned back in his chair.

"I think, Gil, we should let them get married in the next few weeks." Anne leaned on the desk in front of Gilbert.

"Don't be absurd, why?" Gilbert was confused, why did Anne want to get Diana married off?

"Gil..." she said slowly, not sure of how to tell him. "We don't want any...trouble." she finished weakly, confusing him even more.

"Anne, you're making absolutely no sense, what trouble?"

"Of the... illigetimate type..."

Gilbert was stunned. He got Anne's meaning.

"H - how do you know?" he asked.

"I don't - not for sure, but I know its a possibility."

"Oh God no!" Gilbert was not a man who blasphemed often. "I'll kill him!" he shouted, rising up.

Anne jumped in front of him, blocking his passage to the door.

"No Gilbert!" she cried, "Wait, sit down." She pushed him towards the chesterfield in the corner, sitting down beside him.

Gilbert shook his head over and over.

"Gil," Anne said softly. "Do remember when we were engaged? Our second Christmas, I think it was...Marilla and Mrs Lynde were at Ladies Aid, or something, and Davy and Dora were in bed. We hadn't seen each other in so long...do you remember?"

Gilbert nodded, remembering.

"We were in the parlour at Green Gables, kissing..." Anne continued, wrapping her arms around Gilberts neck, demonstrating to him.."and things got more and more pasionate until...do you remember how hard it was to stop Gil?"

"But we did stop." he said, sighing and leaning in to her soft kisses.

"Yes...and do you know what, Gil? I've never told you this...for months after, I regretted stopping! I wished we _had_ made love then, at least I'd always have that memory when you weren't there for the next two years!"

"Anne, it would have been wrong. Wasn't it all the better for waiting."

"In hindsight yes, but at that moment...it was all I wanted, so you see I kind of understand Jack and Diana. I'm not happy about it, but there's nothing we can do now. Let them do the right thing..." she looked at him imploringly. He nodded his agreement, stood up and walked to the door.

"What are you doing?" Anne asked as he clicked the key, locking the door.

"I thought maybe we could re-enact that Christmas in the Green Gables parlour," he said with a grin going to her, kissing her deeply. "With a different ending..."


	5. Chapter 5

Diana and Jack's wedding was set for three weeks time. Jack and his parents went home to Avonlea as planned, making provisions to return to Ingleside in a fortnight. Fred and Diana Wright had been shocked by the news of their youngest son's engagement, but were overwhelmingly delighted.

"Anne! Oh Anne!" Diana had shrieked, hugging her impulsively. "This is the most wonderful news. I always hoped we could be proper family, and now we will be!"

"Indeed." Anne had replied somewhat coolly, still not happy about the whole thing. Diana, ignorant of the circumstances behind the engagement, misunderstood Annes indifference.

"I suppose you think a child of mine is not good enough for a Blythe!" she had admonished. "Only a _Ford_ or a _Meredith_ will do! Well let me tell you, we _Wrights_ might not have your education but Jack is a good hard working boy..."

Anne stopped Diana mid rant. "Di, darling, don't be such a goose. It's all been so sudden. I need time to get used to it. I am pleased." she said emphatically, trying to convince herself as much as Diana.

* * *

><p>And, as much as she was disappointed, Anne grew reconciled to the situation, even beginning to get excited. Along with Susan she planned the wedding breakfast, and which flowers would adorn the parlour where they would say their vows. She also helped Diana cut out and sew her wedding outfit.<p>

"Diana, you look divine!" Anne exclaimed when Diana tried on her completed outfit, a pale blue ensemble edged with a darker blue band at the sleeves, collar and bottom, coupled with hat and shoes the same colour. Diana had refused all notions of a traditional wedding dress, telling Anne it wasn't appropriate. She also declined to have any bridesmaids, her sisters both being married already, and she had no close female friends to ask. Jack's brother Fred was to stand as best man, and the only guests were their parents, siblings, Susan and in-laws.

* * *

><p>On the eve of Jack's arrival Diana felt unwell and took herself to bed believing that it was probably just nerves. However the next morning the crippling cramps in her stomach were a sure sign to her that the wedding which she was rushing into was not necessary. Later that day when Jack and his family arrived, this was confirmed.<p>

As Anne welcomed the extended Wright family into her home Diana took Jack to one side.

"I need to talk to you." she whispered. "Meet me outside when you can get away."

Jack nodded.

Five minutes later he joined her on the veranda.

"What's so urgent?" he asked moving closer to kiss her, but she moved her head so it landed on her cheek. He surveyed her face. "Got the jitters?"

"No. Yes. No." she shook her head, searching for the words to tell him of such a delicate subject. "We don't have to get married." she blurted out.

"Yes, we do. We can't leave things to fate." he replied slowly.

"Fate has intervened!" Diana burried her head in her hands and sobbed.

Jack tried to digest this - no child, no wedding?

* * *

><p>Upstairs Anne was in her bedroom having settled her guests. She stood by the open window inhaling the fresh afternoon air. Below her she could hear the voices of her daughter and fiance. Anne knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but...<p>

Crouching down on her knees she strained to hear..._No child! Thank heavens!_ But she heard the disappointment in Diana's voice and felt a little upset herself...

"...but why does this mean we can't get married? Don't you want to?" Jack was saying.

There was a long silence. Anne thought they'd left. Gingerly she stood up and peeked out the window...Diana and Jack were still sitting there...

"What on earth are you doing Anne?" Gilbert demanded, walking into the room.

"Ssshhh!" she hissed, finger to her lips. Then crouching down again she beckoned him over, pulling his hand to get him to kneel also.

"Wh..." Gilbert started, silenced by her hand over his mouth.

"Listen." she mouthed at him.

"..I don't know." Diana said. "We have no reason to."

"I can think of one reason... I love you." Jack replied.

"Aww." Anne gushed to Gilbert, who was looking totally confused.

"Anne Blythe!" he chastised. "Stop listening to private conversations."

"Be quiet." Anne ordered, straining harder.

"Do you?" Diana was asking incrediously. "I thought you only asked me because...of...you know...what we did."

"I do love you. Every minute for the past few weeks I've thought of nothing but you...sleeping beside you, waking up next to you...making love to you...here..."

Jack put his hand in his pocket and produced a velvet box. Kneeling down in front of Diana he said, "I love you Diana Blythe - will you marry me?...Please?"

Diana looked at the box he opened, (Anne tried to see but everytime she leant over the windowsill she was firmly pulled back by Gilbert!) inside was a beautiful ring, a deep blue saphire surrounded by twinkling diamonds.

"Oh Jack! It's exquisite!" she exclaimed, reaching out to touch it, as if it weren't real.

"Well?" Jack probed. "Will you marry me as planned?"

Anne held her breath, waiting for the answer as much as Jack...

After a pause which seemed to last an eternity...

"Yes!" Diana and Jack fell into each others arms, kissing pasionately.

"Yes?" Jack was saying between kisses.

"YES!" Diana was shouting.

Anne grabbed Gilbert and flung her arms around him, kissing him too. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she whispered loudly.

Gilbert, still confused by events, put his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Will you please tell me what is going on?" he demanded.

"There is no baby!" Anne said. "They're getting married because they're in love! IN LOVE!" She danced around the room. "Come on Gil. We have a wedding to get ready for!"

* * *

><p>The atmosphere around Ingleside was one of immense excitement. Anne and Gilbert, delighted that their daughter was getting married for the right reasons, put their heart and soul into making this the most special of days. Diana didn't know her parents had heard her conversation and couldn't fathom the change in attitude. She and Jack didn't tell them of the non existant child in case they were advised to wait before getting married, but she was grateful that they had accepted her choices.<p>

The night before the wedding Gilbert and Anne called Diana and Jack into Gilberts study. Jack was due to go and spend the night at Jem and Faiths house.

"Diana, Jack," Gilbert said, "Anne and I are delighted that you are getting married." He looked over at Anne who was beaming at Jack and Diana. "We know it has been sudden, but what the war has taught us is not to waste time, grab every piece of happiness that comes your way and savour it."

Jack and Diana smiled at each other. Jack tightened his grasp on her hand.

"Anyway," Gilbert continued, "as this happened so quickly I presume not much thought has been given to your future...where you are going to live?" He looked at Jack.

"W - well I thought we'd stay with my parents...to begin with." Jack hesitated.

"You want to go to Avonlea?" Gilbert addressed Diana. She nodded, she go anywhere with Jack.

"Well then, your mother and I were thinking about this."

Jack panicked. Did they think he wasn't capable of providing for Diana?

"We'd like to give you Green Gables - as a wedding present."

Diana and Jack stared at her parents, hardly believing what they were hearing.

"B - but..." Diana stammered.

"Well as you know Aunt Marilla left me Green Gables when she passed away. Uncle Davy and Aunt Millie ran the farm for me, until they went out west." Anne was saying. Diana couldn't believe it, she'd always thought it was Uncle Davy's farm. "And since last year the house has been empty."

Jack nodded. He knew Davy and Millie had left to go live with their youngest son.

"So we are giving it to you." Anne finished.

Diana flung herself at her parents.

"Really? Thank-you! Thank-you!" she cried, kissing Anne and Gilbert.

"I - I don't know what to say." Jack looked close to tears.

Gilbert went over to him and engulfed him in a bear hug. "Welcome to the family, son." He said. Then squeezing Jack a little tighter he whispered, "Look after her."

* * *

><p>"Was there ever a happier couple?" Diana Wright whispered over to Anne as they watched their children exchange their vows in the Ingleside parlour.<p>

"Hmmm." Anne replied, tears stinging her eyes as she watched her daughter radiate with happiness, promising to love, honour and obey, until death do part.

'They are happy...' thought Anne, squeezing the hand of her beloved Gilbert, but the accolade of happiest couple ever was still reserved for Gil and her...even after thirty years!


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh. I am so fed up!" Rilla Ford grumbled to her mother. "I don't know how you did this six times!"

Anne Blythe laughed, lifting her head from the letter she was reading. "The end result is more than worth it." she said soothingly, remembering what it was like herself. "When does Ken expect to return? You haven't long left."

"I think I know that better than anyone, mother." Being in such an uncomfortable expectant state had made Rilla slightly sarcastic, and Ken's untimely absense had only served to make her quite grumpy and moany too. "He said he'd be back before the weekend, although I can't see what could be quite so urgent he had to go anyway. It's not as if he hasn't had nine month's notice about this!" she complained, pointing at her vast midrift.

"I do empathise, I am married to a doctor. I never knew where he'd be when my time came."

"Hardly the same mother. At least he was on the same Island! If I go now Ken's never going to get back from Toronto in time..I'll be on my own."

"Rilla, don't be silly." Anne was getting rather fed up with the moping. "You're here with us, not on your own. Now try to rest, I'm going to see to Susan and then start the tea. Una said she'd call over later, that'll be nice, won't it?"

"Won't it just!" Rilla closed her eyes, but she knew that trying to sleep was futile.

* * *

><p>Anne escaped to the relative quietness of the Ingleside kitchen with a sigh. She occupied herself with putting on the kettle and setting a tray for Susan - she missed her chats with Susan, now she was virtually bed ridden. As she spooned the tea into the tea pot Gilbert came in.<p>

"Ah, that's what a man need's to come home to..." he said grabbing Anne around the waist. "...a good cup of tea."

"Glad someone is in good humour. I've just spent the afternoon listening to Rilla's grumbles." Anne chuckled as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"She has every right to be annoyed. Ken is being very inconsiderate, gallavanting off to Toronto on a whim."

"Business, Gilbert, not a whim." Anne rebuked.

"Well, whatever you want to call it, I'm sure it wasn't anything that couldn't be delayed."

"Hmmm." Privately Anne felt the same as Gilbert and Rilla, that whatever business Ken had could have waited, but she knew some men found the prospect of fatherhood daunting, she just hoped Ken would get to grips with it soon and come back.

* * *

><p>Rilla hadn't much longer to wait, for that very night the pains started. Gilbert left Anne with her as he telephoned Jem and a trained nurse. Faith had the task of trying to find Ken.<p>

"Ken?"

"Yes." a sleepy sounding voice responded.

"Faith here. The baby's on it's way."

"What - now?" Ken woke up.

"Yes, now. Can you get back as soon as?"

"I'll try." He didn't sound very enthusiastic.

"Okay. See you later... Rilla's fine in case you were wondering." Faith slammed down the phone. What was his problem?

Ken replaced the reciever slowly and looked at the other occupant lying in the bed.

"What's wrong Ken?" she asked.

Ken shook his head, and turned to his companion. "Nothing that can't wait until the morning." he said, "I have business here to finish first..."

* * *

><p>Rilla's screams and sobs echoed throughout the house. Anne cried for her daughter, covering her ears, and whispering prayers between her lips. Gilbert refused to be in the room, the situation was too reminisant of another night nearly thirty years ago, instead he alternated between pacing outside the bedroom door and joining Anne in her vigil. Jem, Dr Gailbraith and the nurse fought long and hard through the night, and as the first strains of sunlight broke through the darkness, Anne, her head resting on Gilbert's lap, heard another cry. This was a different sound, not the sound of pain, rather the first pityful squeaks of life.<p>

"Gil, wake up!" Anne was already on her way to Rilla's door. Tendatively she knocked on the door. "Jem." she whispered.

Jem opened the door slightly. "Its a boy." he said.

"And is everything okay?" an anxious Anne queried.

"Baby's fine. Rilla's been through the mill. We're just stiching her up now. It'll be a while before you can see her."

"Do you need me?" Gilbert who had come up to stand behind Anne was asking.

"I think we're alright for the moment." Jem replied, an excited grin on his face. "Faith and the nurse are seeing to the baby. I'll call you when we're done." With that he shut the door again and returned to the patient.

"A boy, Gil! Our first grandson! The next generation of Blythes has begun!" Anne looked up at Gilbert, her eyes shining with tears of joy. The legacy she and Gilbert had started was carrying on.

Gilbert who also had suspiciously wet eyes, hugged Anne tightly and thanked the good Lord above for keeping their daughter and grandson safe. He couldn't have gone through another senario like the one that presented itself that June night so long ago.

"Time to check of Susan. She'll want to hear the good news." Anne disentangled herself from Gilberts embrace and headed off to the room that Susan occupied. "You might want to phone..." Her words were interupted by Jem's shouts.

"Dad! Dad are you there?" Jem flung open the door and thrust a small bundle into Anne's arms. "Dad we need your help, she's hemorrhaging badly. Look after the baby." he added to his mother.

As Gilbert rushed in to try and save their daughter, Anne tenderly looked down into the face of her firstborn grandchild. Small and red and wrinkly with soft tufts of brown hair and eyes that were already twinkling.

"Hello my angel." she cooed as the baby looked at her with blinking eyes so like his grandfathers'.

After a fraught half hour, which seemed like an eternity to Anne, Gilbert emerged from the room with the news that the bleeding was under control but the next few hours were critical. After washing up he joined Anne in their bedroom where she was watching over a now sleeping baby Ford.

"Any word from Ken?" he asked.

Anne shook her head. "No, but I suppose we should tell the rest of the family."

* * *

><p>Rilla opened her eyes, blinking to adjust them to the stream of sunlight that was beaming into the room. She sighed peacefully and stretched...Ow! That hurt!...remembering the trauma of the night before she tried to sit up...where was her baby...where was Ken...where was everyone.<p>

Faith came into the room too check on her. "Hello sleepyhead." she said cheerfully.

"F - Faith!" Rilla cried. "What happened? W - where's...?"

"Young master Ford is well and kicking, currently being fawned over by various aunts and uncles, not to mention two very proud grandparents." Faith said with a smile. "But I expect he would like to see his mother now and I'm sure his mother would like to see him?"

Rilla nodded in confirmation. "Ken?" she asked hesitantly.

"On his way." Faith replied.

Anne and Gilbert wrenched the newest member of the family away from his aunts and uncles who had wasted no time in coming to visit and took him upstairs to his mother.

"Here we go sweetheart." Anne said, gently laying the baby in Rilla's arms.

"How are you feeling now?" Gilbert asked, kissing his daughters' forehead.

"Sore." Rilla croked. "Was it bad?"

"You could say that!" Gilbert said wryly.

"Have you and Ken thought about any names yet?" Anne asked. "We can't keep calling him baby Ford!"

Rilla pondered this. Ken had wanted to name the child after him if it was a boy, but then Ken wasn't here...

"Yes. I have decided to call him Gilbert, after his grandfather," she said with a smile at her father, "and James, after his uncle who brought him into the world. So Gilbert James Ford it is!"

"Gilbert James Ford." Anne rolled the name on her tongue. It sounded quite right. "How appropriate. He does look a little like his namesake."

A beaming Gilbert leant over and in turn kissed mother and child, then his wife. "Come on Granny," he said. "Let's leave Rilla and little Gilbert to get aquainted. Jem'll be up to check on you soon." he added, but Rilla didn't hear this, she was lost in a little world of her own.

* * *

><p>Ken parked his car in behind the others, switching it off and gripping the steering wheel tightly until his knuckles went white. He had spent over an hour at the 'House of Dreams' trying to work up the courage to come over to Ingleside and see Rilla and the child. <em>'Boy or girl?' <em>he wondered. It was bound to be over now, it had taken him the best part of two days to get here. The whole Blythe clan was in attendance he noted, judging by the amount of cars parked around. He should have been so excited and happy, but instead all he felt was guilt. He didn't know why he should feel so guilty, anything he had done over the past few months he had been driven to by Rilla's behaviour. He hadn't wanted a child so quickly, Rilla desperately wanted one. He begged her to move with him to Toronto, she wanted to stay on the Island. She had grown distant, pushing him away into someone else's arms. He had been bewitched by her at the start, her beauty, her charm, her sweetness, but all those things he had been so enchanted by lost their appeal as soon as she got the ring on her finger. He should have listened to the old wives tale of a woman turning into her mother! Anne Blythe had often been accused of being stuck up and spoilt by those jealous of her, but when he thought about it Ken agreed with them. Gilbert indulged his wife's every whim, whatever she wanted she got! Now Rilla appeared to be turning out the same! Well he, Ken Ford, was _not_ Gilbert Blythe, and Rilla would just have to accept that the vow she made on her wedding day to love, honour and obey would just have to be adhered to! Taking a deep breath Ken proceeded towards the verenda door. He could hear laughter coming from the living room. Silently he entered, not wanting to see the others he climbed the stairs, presuming that Rilla would be in her room resting. Through the gap in the door he could see Rilla lying in the bed, her face pale, her chest rising and falling regularly as she slept. Hearing a whimper his eyes were drawn to the bassinet beside her. Two small fists protruded into the air. _His child._ As quietly as he could he made his way over and peered in at the child. Blue, he noted, a boy. The eyes that looked back at him were enough to melt Ken. Gingerly he reached into the bassinet and lifted the baby out.

"Hello son," he whispered, kissing the baby's head, "daddy's here."

Rilla wakened from her rather peaceful sleep and yawned. She looked into the bassinet for baby Gilbert - he would be hungry now.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, noticing the baby gone. "Ken!" she cried as she saw him in the rocking chair in the corner, nursing the baby.

"Rilla-my-Rilla," he said huskily, approaching the bed, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." He sat on the edge of the bed and handed her the baby. "He's perfect...beautiful...I'm so sorry!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Rilla was astonished, she'd never expected a reaction like this.

* * *

><p>Gilbert was in his bedroom changing his shirt. He had just recieved a telephone call and was getting ready to visit a patient over at Harbour Head. He whistled a merry tune as he walked out onto the landing, a happy man with a new grandson named after himself - then he noticed his wife crouching on her hands and knees outside Rilla's bedroom.<p>

"Have you lost something Anne?"

"Shhh." Anne motioned towards the door. "Ken's here!" she whispered.

_'Oh for goodness sake!' _Gilbert thought, exasperated. _'Not again!'_

"Anne Blythe!" he admonished in a loud whisper. "Come away from there this instant."

Anne put her finger to her lips to silence him.

"No Anne." He started to pull her away from the door. "For once you will do as I say. You have to stop this eavesdropping, it's becoming a bit of a habit with you."

"Ohh." Anne groaned, getting to her feet, following her husband down the stairs.

At the foot of the stairs Gilbert scolded her lightly. "Really Anne, stop interfering. Give them some privacy."

"But how will I know what's happening?" Anne whined.

"Need to know basis...you'll get told what you need to know!" Gilbert said, his crooked grin indicating that he was not really cross with Anne. "Now I have to see a patient, promise me you'll try and be good until I come back."

"I promise I'll try." Anne said meekly, brushing an imaginary speck of dirt off his shoulder. "Drive carefully." she added kissing him on the cheek.

"Hmmm." Gilbert was not convinced by this display of submissiveness.

As soon as he was out the door Anne bolted for the stairs, she had to know what was going on!

"Ah Ha!" Gilbert exclaimed triumphantly as he flung open the door. "Caught in the act!"

Anne giggled. "Sorry!"

"You're not one bit sorry!" Gilbert said with a chuckle. "Come on, get your coat. The only way I can control you is to keep you with me at all times!"

* * *

><p>Rilla was resting again after feeding baby Gilbert who was contentedly sleeping in his bassinet. Ken, having been downstairs to get something to drink, returned to this scene. Sighing, he positioned himself on the edge of the bed. A stray curl had fallen over Rilla's cheek - twice Ken reached out to tuck it away, twice he withdrew his hand afraid of her response.<p>

"Ken?" Rilla murmurred sleepily.

"Hmmm?"

"What _was_ your business in Toronto...or do I really not want to know?"

Ken hesitated, picking his words carefully. He had made a mistake, underestimated his feelings for Rilla, allowed jealousy and bitterness to cloud his judgement...war could do that to a man...but none of that _was_ Rilla's fault, or the innocent newborn lying peacefully next to him. That child hadn't asked to be born and it deserved the very best that a father could give.

"I was tying up some loose ends so I could stay here for a few months." Ken lied.

"_Really?" _Rilla's face lit up, this had been the last thing she had expected.

"_Really!" _Ken mocked. "I've been a rotten husband lately, I've got a lot of making up to do - to you and...baby Gilbert." He chewed over the name, really he had wanted a boy to be named after himself but in hindsight he didn't deserve the honour, the two men he _was_ named after did. "Rilla, I hope you know that I do love you." He took her hand. "I just haven't had the benefit of your upbringing. My family isn't as close as yours. Oh we love each other, but we don't express it in the same way as your family do. I hope you understand what I'm saying, I might not always show it but I love you - both."

As they kissed Rilla felt the love flood back to them. She had her suspicions about Toronto but she pushed them to the back of her mind. They were a happy little family - for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr James Matthew Blythe threw his bag to one side and sat down at his desk. Sighing, he glanced at the clock - two fifteen in the morning. He had been working since dawn the previous morning. Really he should go up and let Faith know he was here but he knew she would be asleep; Faith wasn't like his mother, who often lay awake until his father was safely home. He should probably also go and eat the lunch Faith would have left out for him in the kitchen, he hadn't had a bite all day, but he wasn't hungry. Jem opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He poured himself a generous measure into a tumbler and knocked it back in one go, grimacing as the firey liquid burned the back of his throat. Unscrewing the top of the bottle he poured another, chucking the empty bottle in the wastepaper basket. He cradled the glass between his fingers, looking into the amber hue, wondering if he would find the answers to all his problems at the bottom of that glass.

"What's wrong?"

Jem looked up at his wife standing in the doorway, her heavily expectant figure illuminated by the moonlight. He quickly drank the remaining contents of his glass. "Bad night." he said.

"Have you been working this whole time?" Faith's voice was filled with concern.

Jem nodded as he lit a ciggarette and started searching for another bottle of whiskey.

"Don't, Jem." Faith pleaded, taking the bottle off him.

"Baby didn't live..." Jem muttered, "...then I lost the mother. Should have done more!"

"I'm sure you did everything you could." Faith tried to reassure him.

"Dad would have saved them!"

"You don't know that." Faith said quietly, hating how Jem always compared himself to his father, and to a certain extent, her to his mother. "Come to bed, you look exhausted."

Jem stood up and walked towards his wife as if heeding her request, but he simply reached out and retreived the bottle of whiskey from her. "Later." he growled and returned to his seat.

Faith shrugged. "Whatever Jem, but remember, it's not going to be just us anymore. There's another life to ruin here." She stomped off to bed, fuming, too angry to stay and cajole him. This was getting to be too regular an occurance, her left alone while he drank himself into a stupor. He hardly talked to her any more, let alone anything else - it was a wonder she had even got pregnant! The one hope she was clinging to was that the birth of his child would shock him into reverting back to the old Jem, the one she had fell in love with before that blasted war had changed him.

* * *

><p>Gilbert stared at the telephone having just replaced the reciever. This was the last straw. For a while now he had noticed a deterioration in his son. Silly mistakes being made, late for calls, shortness in temper with patients and sometimes being downright rude. Gilbert had spent so much time recently apologising to people ringing up to complainin. Now, Mrs Billy Donaldson from the Glen had just phoned to 'inform' Gilbert that 'Dr James Blythe' had turned up intoxicated to visit her husband. This in itself was bad enough, Mrs Donaldson assured him, but the fact that her husband, Billy, had been dead for five years was too much to tolerate!<p>

Gilbert didn't know whether to laugh or cry. If it hadn't been his son, and his practice, and totally unprofessional, he could have chuckled over it with Anne, but not this. It was up to him to find out what was wrong with Jem and try to help him before it was too late.

Jem was sat taking his tea at the kitchen table talking to his mother when Gilbert appeared.

"Hello dad." He said cheerfully. "Mum was just telling me about your planned trip to Avonlea. Di will be glad to see you both."

"Hmmm," Gilbert replied, giving Jem's shoulder a squeeze, "we might have to revise our plans a bit, but your mother and I will discuss that later." He looked at Anne and smiled, she in return gave him a puzzled glance. "Come into the office when you've finished your tea."

"I'll come now." Jem said, draining the contents of his cup and following his father.

Inside the office Gilbert sat down. "Shut the door and sit down." He motioned to the chair opposite him. "This is...this is difficult, son." Gilbert had no idea how to do this. How did you tell your child you were, essentially, suspending him from practice until he got his alcoholism under control? This was one situation Gilbert never thought he'd find himself in.

"What is it dad? Have I done something wrong?"

"Apart from going to Mrs Donaldsons drunk, you mean?"

"I wasn't drunk!" Jem said defensively.

"So you visit dead people when your sober?" Gilbert's anger was rising at Jem's denial of the problem.

"A mistake! Have you never made any? No, you're perfect!" Jem shouted.

"Far from it! But I have never let personal problems interfere with my work!" Gilbert shouted back.

"Just the other way around..."

Anne opened the door. She had heard the raised voices and had went to investigate. "What's going on?" she enquired.

"Nothing that concerns you Anne." Gilbert said sharply. "This increasing habit of yours for standing outside doors eavesdropping has to stop, otherwise you are going to hear something you wish you hadn't!" Gilbert regretted the words as soon as they'd left his mouth.

Anne stared at him open mouthed. He had never spoken to her in that tone before. With a very deliberate action she closed the door.

"That was a bit harsh dad." Jem said quietly.

Gilbert shook his head and sat down. The last thing in the world he wanted was to hurt or upset Anne, but apologies and explainations would have to wait until he sorted out this problem.

"Jem, the drinking will have to stop before it gets worse. You're a doctor, you've seen the effect alcohol can have, not only on you but your whole family as well. Faith has only a few weeks before the baby comes...she needs you to be there with her...in control."

"I - I can't stop it dad." Jem's eyes filled with tears as he looked helplessly at his father. "It blocks out the...the...memories. Every time I close my eyes I can see their faces, men writhing in pain, limbs blown off, bullets penetrating their bodies, blood gushing from their ripped and torn flesh...Walter, dad. I see Walter, screaming, bleeding, calling for help...and I'm not there to save him..." Jems words were drowned out by his increasing sobs. Gilbert stood and held his son, murmurring soothing words as Jem cried on his shoulder.

"It should have been me dad, not Walt." Jem said. "He only went because of me.."

"Walter went because he felt it was his duty," Gilbert said, his own eyes welling up at the thought of his beloved son, "not because of you or anyone else. He was a brave man, he wanted to fight for his country, protect the freedom that he believed was our right to have, keep future generations safe. He died fighting for what he believed in, and it is up to us to ensure he did not die in vain...he wouldn't want you to feel like this."

"But why Walter?"

"Why any of the sons and brother's of this empire? 'Theirs is not to reason why...'" Gilbert began quoting.

"'Theirs is but to do or die!'" Jem finished.

"Exactly." Gilbert said, hugging Jem. "Now I think a couple of months off... just until the baby's born and settled," he added at Jems protestations, "give yourself a rest, enjoy some time with Faith. We all need a break sometime. Try to lay off the drinking, eat more, sleep more...doctors orders!"

Jem laughed. "Okay dad, I'll try...and thanks."

Gilbert gave him a final pat on the back and went off to find Anne...

* * *

><p>He found her sitting in the window seat of their bedroom.<p>

"Anne..." he said softly.

She ignored him, not even turning to acknowledge his existance.

"Anne," he tried again, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she snapped, "Sorry for _shouting_ at me? Sorry for the _hurtful_ things you said to me? Sorry for cancelling a trip I was so looking forward to, _without_ consulting me? Or sorry for trying to keep me in the dark over problems _our _son is having?"

"Um...all of the above." Gilbert laughed, he couldn't help it. Anne was sat there, eyes blazing, a look on her face reminisant of the Anne Shirley of old, cracking a slate over his head; the Anne he first fell in love with. "Come on Anne-girl...forgive me?" He looked at her so pleadingly she almost relented.

"Why didn't you tell me Jem was having a hard time?"

"I hadn't realised it was so bad, but the complaints kept coming. I had to do something Anne, to make him see the consequences of his actions, so I told him to take some time off work. That's why we can't go to Avonlea just yet."

"I understand that, but what I don't understand is why you felt the need to keep it from me? Am I so very delicate that I would crumble and fall to pieces if I knew my son was...is an alcoholic?"

"You listened at the door, didn't you?" Gilbert said accusingly.

"Yes I did." Anne was defiant. "And I _didn't_ like what I heard, but that's life. I never realised Jem blamed himself for Walter's death."

"Neither did I." Gilbertsaid sadly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "This has been eating away at him for over two years, how did I miss it?"

"We all did, even Faith." Anne moved over to sit beside Gilbert, resting her head on his shoulder, silently forgiving him.

They said nothing for a while, just sitting and drawing comfort from each other, thinking about how much life had changed since the brutal war in Europe began six years ago.

"Do you still miss him as much Anne?" Gilbert asked eventually.

Anne carefully considered her answer. "I will miss Walter," she said slowly, "every second of every hour of every day for the rest of my life, but it doesn't hurt as much now."

Gilbert nodded. "I know what you mean. Sometimes when I think about it I'm...I'm...this might sound wrong, but I'm glad Walter died."

Anne should have been shocked, anyone else would have been to hear this.

"Sometimes so am I." she admitted. "Selfishly I want him here, but..."

"When I see the men who came back trying to deal with the aftermath, the haunting memories of the uglyness they witnessed, trying to live with physical injuries not to even mention the psycological impact...Walter couldn't have coped with that."

"No...Walter was sensitive, he wasn't like other men...I often think about it Gil, he's better off now, this world was never meant for someone like him."

Gilbert lay back on the pillows, Anne snuggled beside him. Long after she fell asleep he lay thinking about Walter...he and Anne had never really talked much about his death and how it affected them...it had been too raw. He had always known Walter was...different, Anne must have felt this too given her insightful comments earlier; it would never change how much he loved his son, but he had never been close to him - Walter had always been closer to Anne and his sisters. Gilbert doubted that anyone else suspected what he and Anne knew but could not put into words, maybe it was just an intuitive parental thing. His thoughts turned to his other sons, his son-in-laws, and all the other sons of Canada who had left for Europe brave and valliant soldiers but returned as broken, defeated men, even though they'd won the war. Maybe those who didn't return _were _the lucky ones...

* * *

><p>Jem spent a harrowing few weeks battling the desire for a drink. He sweated, shook, cried and angrily lashed out at anyone who dared to speak to him. The nights were the worst - he paced the floor, unable to close his eyes for fear of dreaming. Faith stayed with him, saying nothing, just sitting. Finally in a moment of clarity he realised what he was doing to himself, to Faith, to his family. He watched his wife, heavily pregnant, struggling to keep her eyes open, stretching out to make herself more comfortable, quietly reading in the corner. A wave of love flushed over him...he would beat this addiction, for Faith, for his father, his mother, his unborn child...for Walter.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Anne had another evening to herself. Gilbert was out on a call, Susan was resting. It was not often that Anne found herself lonely, but of late it had become an increasingly familiar feeling. Her housework was all done, not that there was much since all the children left home. Anne laughed to herself, thinking how Gilbert described how she was experiencing classic symtoms of 'empty nest syndrome'. That's exactly what it was. She missed the company of youth, her own children and the many callers that had come to visit them. Her own friends were either far away, or getting on in years. She needed a hobby...maybe she should try writing again. She put another log on the fire and sat back in the easy chair, basking in the warmth and glow, a welcome sight on this cold frosty winter night. She hoped Gilbert wouldn't be kept out too late. Since Jem's problems he had reverted to running his practice single handedly. It had been tough on both of them, but Jem had been steadily improving, especially since Jem Junior's arrival, hopefully soon he would be able to rejoin his father and take some of the workload off Gilbert.

Anne's thoughts were interupted by a knocking on the verenda door. She glanced at the mantle clock - eight-thirty- who on earth would be calling at this time on a night like this, she wondered as she rose from the chair to answer. She opened the door to find a young girl standing shivering in the bitter air, suitcase in hand and a worried forlorn look on her face.

"Hello," Anne said, surveying the stranger, "can I help you?"

"Um...h - hello." The girl stammered, looking even more worried. "Are you Mrs Blythe?"

Anne nodded in confirmation.

"D - does Susan Baker live here? The man in the store said she did."

"Yes she does.." Anne's curiousity levels grew - why was this child asking for Susan.

"Is she here, please?" The girl asked.

"Susan hasn't been well of late, she's resting at the moment." Anne saw the girls face fall, she looked close to tears. Feeling sorry for her Anne added, "Why don't you come in and I'll tell her you're here. Sorry, I didn't catch your name..."

"Oh, forgive my rudeness! I'm Emily Watters. Susan is my great-aunt."

"Yes, Susan talked about you!" Anne exclaimed. "She was just saying no time ago how she regretted not seeing more of you and your mother, but then you moved to Vancouver didn't you?"

"We moved around a lot, I haven't seen Auntie Susan since I was five."

"Well she will be absolutely delighted to see you again." Anne said, taking the case off Emily and motioning her to sit in front of the fire.

Emily took off her hat, unwrapped the scarf from around her neck and handed them to Anne along with her coat. The fire was welcoming, as was the house, but Emily had to talk to her aunt desperately. "When will I be able to see Auntie Susan?" she asked.

"I'll go now and tell her you're here."

* * *

><p>Susan wasn't too long in getting up, overwhelmed by the prospect of seeing a long lost living relation. After greeting each other, Susan and Emily sat down in opposite chairs aroung the hearth, Anne hurried into the kitchen to make tea, physically forcing herself not to listen to their conversation even though every bone in her body was urging her to. She couldn't; Gilbert would disapprove strongly! To distract herself Anne thought about Emily. She was a tall willowy girl, with delicate features and pale ash blonde hair hanging in a plait down her back. She was very pretty; if you looked at her and Susan together you definately wouldn't see a family resemblance! This made Anne laugh, and she was still laughing when Gilbert walked in the side door to the kitchen.<p>

"Laughing to yourself, Anne-girl? First sign of madness!"

"Well if that was the case I would have been declared clinically insane years ago!" This made Anne chuckle harder, pushing Gilbert away as he tried to give her a kiss on the cheek. "You're freezing!" she said.

"It certainly is a cold one tonight." Gilbert replied, munching on an apple puff. "Hopefully I'll have no more call out's, I could do with a night in my bed...with a beautiful red head beside me!" he added, grabbing her around the waist.

"Stop that! We have company." Anne nodded towards the living room door.

"Who is it?"

"Susan's great niece. She just turned up wanting to speak to Susan. She seemed quite upset."

"What are they talking about?"

"I don't know. I'm making tea...I left them alone."

"What? Did you not even try to listen at the door?" Gilbert was shocked.

"No I did not! I'm not the mad eavesdropper you always try to make out! What are you doing?" Anne asked as Gilbert made his way over to the door separating the kitchen from the living room.

"Shhh. I'm trying to listen." Gilbert said with a grin.

Anne glared at him, she wanted to admonish him, but...

"What's going on?" she asked excitedly.

"Ha!" said Gilbert laughing, "you're dying to know. I knew you wouldn't hold out!"

"Make yourself useful." Anne scowled, thrusting the tea tray into his hands. She walked into the living room in front of him.

"Here's the tea." she said looking at the two women. "Emily, this is my husband Dr Blythe, Gilbert, this is Susan's niece, Emily Watters."

"Hello." Gilbert said, unable to shake hands with her due to the tea tray. Emily smiled back in response.

"Everything alright?" Anne asked seeing the troubled look on their faces. At this point Emily burst into tears.

"Oh, whatever's the matter?" Anne rushed over and hugged Emily who was trying her best to contain her tears.

"Emily, I am sorry. But you can see for yourself the situation." Susan said gruffly.

"What situation?" Gilbert asked.

"Well Dr Dear," Susan began to explain, "Emily has come to me in a bit of a pickle. You see, her father recently passed away, and as you know my niece Gloria, her mother, passed over some years ago. Emily is an only child and it would appear that I am her only living relative. Since she is not yet of age, being only seventeen, Emily had hoped that I could take her in and look after her. I have told her of my situation, not being well and unable to work. I am living here only because of your kindness and goodwill."

Anne and Gilbert looked at each other in shock. Gilbert was the first to recover.

"Susan Baker, how dare you!" he almost shouted. "Kindness and goodwill?"

Susan nodded. Emily was afraid she had upset things for Susan.

"Susan," Anne said, taking the older woman's hand's in her own, "you're not here because of kindness...you're part of our family...where else would you be?"

A few drops formed in Susan's eye's, she hastily wiped them away having never been one to show much emotion.

"And since you're part of our family, so is Emily. We'd love for you to stay here with us, wouldn't we Gilbert?" Anne said.

"Of course we would." Gilbert answered. "It would give you a chance to get to know Susan again."

"Yes, and you'd be company for me. I get lonely when Gilbert's out on call's. I miss having someone young about, with my own children all away." Anne added. "Please, we have plenty of room, and whatever Susan thinks it's as much her home as anyone's."

Emily looked over at her aunt, unsure of what to say.

"If Mrs Dr Dear is happy for you to stay, then so am I. But I won't have you a burden to anyone, you'll earn your keep."

"Oh, I will. Thank you Mrs Blythe, Dr Blythe." Emily cried, hugging Anne tightly.

"Good, that's settled." Gilbert said satisfied. "And Susan," he added shaking his finger at her, "no more nonsense about goodwill or I'll have to throw you out!"

* * *

><p>Emily settled into Ingleside like she'd always been there and proved to be a blessing for Anne, helping take care of Susan and keeping Anne entertained with delightful stories about all the different places she had lived in.<p>

"She's smart as a whippet." Anne remarked to Gilbert one evening.

"Pity she didn't get a chance of an education. All that moving around disrupted her." Gilbert peered at Anne over his glasses. "Come on Anne, spit it out, I know when you're wanting to say something."

"Well..." Anne started, "I was thinking..."

"Always a dangerous thing." Gilbert muttered.

"I was thinking," Anne continued, throwing him a disgusted look, "I should put my B.A. to good use...maybe teach Emily at home enough for her to sit the Queen's entrance exam. What do you think? We could help her get her teacher's licence. She'd never have to depend on anyone then."

"Good idea." Gilbert said, noticing the excited flush on Anne's face, delighted that something had installed so much passion in her. "Do you think she could be ready for this year's exam? It's only a few month's away."

"Oh, I think so...if we start now. I'll ask Emily and see what she thinks...I wanted to run it by you first."

"Ask my permission?" Gilbert joked.

"No, I planned to do it anyway, but I have to let you think you're in charge sometimes!" Anne chuckled as she left the room.

* * *

><p>Emily proved to be a willing and able student, and Anne had lost none of her teaching skills, so when the Queens pass list came out, Emily passed with flying colours, a very respectable seventh out of over two hundred scholars.<p>

"We'll have to have a good summer before you leave." Anne told Emily. "Shirley will be home, at least you'll have someone near your own age to go to party's and social event's with."

"I wonder what your children will think of me," Emily said quietly, "especially Shirley. I know he's Susan's favourite." Emily knew all about Anne's children. They had spent many an evening looking through snapshots and photographs with Anne regaling her with tales of their childhood.

"They'll love you." Anne assured her. "Jem and Faith already do. It's been a long time since we've all been together," Anne said sadly, "hopefully we can have a little reunion...and introduction...this summer."


End file.
